<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Little Red Riding Hood by Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322681">His Little Red Riding Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam/pseuds/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam'>Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Knotting, Omega Verse, Party, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam/pseuds/Green_Eggs_and_Ham_SamIam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ushijima decide to go to Tendou's Halloween party. You've always known that your alpha is attractive, you just wish other omegas wouldn't try and steal him from you. On the bright side, your alpha will always show you that you're the only one for him.</p><p>Discord name: dorkgeeknerd<br/>Also, I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts because this is my first fic, and it's super helpful!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020, haikyu, want to read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Little Red Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came out a lil late V sorry hope it's okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, are you almost ready?” you hear your boyfriend, and alpha, Wakatoshi ask from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Almost Tosh, I promise,” you shout from your spot in the bathroom, looking over your costume one last time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Perfect, </em>you think to yourself before turning around flicking the light switch off. Closing the door behind you as you walk towards the living room, where your loving alpha is waiting patiently for you. He extends his hand, paw, out for you to hold, and grabs your basket with his other hand. Smiling up sweetly towards your handsome boyfriend, you flip your scarlet hood atop your head to let the fabric just barely cast a shadow along your features.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Wakatoshi asks from beside you, still holding your small hand in his large one and placing the other one around the doorknob, still holding eye contact with his beautifully dressed up omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready alpha.” You beam up at him from beneath your hood that frames your face and hair perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>A soft upturn to his lips is followed by the sound of the doorknob turning, drawing your attention to the now open door and what lies beyond to your immediate attention. As you walk out of your house with your alpha, he leads you to the passengers’ side. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the door for you and settling you into your seat, closing the door once he’s positive your costume won’t be closed in the door. As he’s walking his way past the windshield to the driver’s side of the car, your eyes raking up and down what’s visible of his figure while in your seat; admiring the way his muscles ripple under the red flannel and the fitting jeans causing your breath to come out shaky at the way his ass perfectly fills them. </p><p> </p><p>Bringing your eyes up to his beautifully stoic face, admiring his canines peeking from his mouth and how it makes heat pool in your center. He doesn’t bother to cover up his fangs since they complement his costume perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>The costumes were your idea, wanting everyone in the party to know who you belonged to, most did already, you just didn’t want anyone thinking they even had a chance with your alpha. So you chose a costume to make everyone notice your chiseled alpha to then notice you hanging off his side with his arm wrapped around your shoulders to keep you close to him. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the party that doesn’t know he’s claimed his omega already will know the second they see him cause you’ll be sure to make sure you’re all over your alpha; it’s nothing new and Toshi doesn’t mind it one bit, he finds it sweet that you’d always try and be close to him, in public especially. He is always scenting you every chance he gets, making sure every alpha in the radius of smelling you can barely smell your honey-sweet scent over his overpowering fresh morning dew scent. </p><p> </p><p>You’re dripping with his scent every time you leave the house and you have no problem whatsoever with it. It makes you feel loved and cared for. What he lacks in words he more than makes up for in his actions and attention to your moods.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door opening, the weight shifting causing movement in the car followed immediately by the sound of the door closing. The sound pulls you from your thoughts making you look over at Wakatoshi. He’s your alpha, you’re his omega, but tonight you’re more than that, tonight he’s your big bad wolf and you’re his little red riding hood.</p><p> </p><p>You wait in your seat, only unbuckling and grabbing your wicker basket, for Wakatoshi to open the door for you. He does just that extending his hand, with false nails and little tufts of fur to add to his costume, for you to place your dainty hand, in comparison, in his. As you slip your legs out of the car, legs clad in black fishnet leading to your black combat boots with red ribbon as an accenting shoelace to the side zipping shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Standing on your legs, your thighs flexing and relaxing under the fabric, the same thighs Toshi is between every morning to wake you after his morning run. Your thighs are barely covered by the skirt of your black and white flannel dress with a thick black bow that comes to lay in the front just below your bust perfectly accentuating the curve of your waist and hips. The swell of your breasts on display and focus by the cute little scarlet bow, you’ve tied just below your collar bones, the strings from your hood end just before they slip into your cleavage. </p><p> </p><p>As you stand straight, you step behind Toshi towards the house hosting the party holding your little basket in your soft hands. Wakatoshi closes the car door and locks it turning around seeing the way the scarlet hood lays just on the top of your ass, accentuating the curve of your back and making your ass even perkier than before. As to not draw any attention to his staring or his omega he steps beside you wrapping his arm across your shoulders and lightly squeezing your arm as his confirmation for being ready to walk in.</p><p> </p><p>Bass vibrates in your chest, taking over the steady beat of your heart, the closer you are to the house. The front door swinging open to reveal Tendou, clad in a black velvet cape. The collar nearly mimics the cone of shame with how tall it is without closing at the ends, instead of revealing his pale face and his fangs on full display as well for his costume.</p><p> </p><p>“USHIWAKA! OMEGA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU” Tendou yells from the doorway of his large home, beckoning you and your alpha through the door. </p><p> </p><p>At the mention of your second gender, you feel your alphas grip tighten just the slightest. Wakatoshi has always been a straightforward man and that didn't change with his relationship status. He made it obvious that you were his omega as soon as he decided you were going to be his mate. Toshi is a territorial person in life, not just in his relationship with you. </p><p> </p><p>He’s territorial with his position in volleyball and the game itself, it's his passion, his everything. Until he met you, that is, volleyball is still extremely important to him but you’re his mate, you mean everything to him, he can't help it, it's in his nature to protect an omega especially when that omega is you and <em> his. </em>So he's never taken too kindly to other alphas talking with you especially those that just have to state that you're an omega, he doesn't want to deal with other idiot alphas overhearing and thinking they can steal you away from him. </p><p> </p><p>It's not at all like anyone could ever do it anyways, not only would Wakatoshi never let it happen but neither would you; you're a loyal omega you're his honey. You know who you belong to, and you certainly know no one else could make you feel the way he does. The way his hands caress your sides while he leaves open mouth kisses along and down your chest and stomach. No, you'd never leave him, just thinking about how he touches you sends a chill down your spine and a faint warmth blooms just along your pelvis under your tummy.</p><p> </p><p>Passing the threshold of the door with your alpha saying hello to his friend from high school, Tendou, and as Tendou leans in to give you a warm hug a low rumble sounds from beside you, tension building in the air quickly as well as Wakatoshi’s scent that screams a warning. The red-headed alpha halts his movements immediately, holding his hands up to the sides of his head in a defensive manner. </p><p> </p><p>“Ushiwaka, no need to be so possessive, it's just me. I’ll only give her a little hug, she’s my friend too you know, I was the one that introduced you two” looking from you and Toshi he lowers his hands and you feel the tension in the air fizzle. To avoid another moment from Toshi, Tendou just pats the top of your head and gives you a warm and wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now that I've been a good host and welcomed you both in, I'm gonna let you two find somewhere to get comfortable. Remember to play nice you two, I know how you both get, and not everyone here knows who you are. So no starting unnecessary fights” he scolds lightheartedly at both your alpha and you. </p><p> </p><p>So you two make your way further into the house clad in Halloween decorations, lights, and fewer guests than you were expecting. You weren’t mad about it by any means, that just meant fewer people you’d have to worry about trying to get your alphas attention.</p><p> </p><p>Once Toshi has found a few old teammates he decides to stay there for the majority of the party, so he seats himself on a comfy little love seat and he pulls you along with him. What he wasn’t entirely expecting though was for you to sit in his lap instead of next to him. He gives you a questioning look and you just smile; running your hands over his chest up to his neck and finally landing on his tan cheeks, pulling his face forward slightly while you lean in. Cheeky grin still on your lips while you connect them to Toshi’s in a soft kiss. Pulling back from the kiss the look in his eyes, they flash with something dark and primal but, as fast as it comes, it goes. With your legs on the other cushion; you’re seated comfortably in your alphas lap. You nuzzle your nose into his neck breathing in his heavenly scent.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing many people at the party would be boring to many but not you cause you weren’t obligated to separate from Toshi to please your friends. No, you were anything but bored. You were swimming in Toshi’s morning dew scent, filling your lungs and mind, as calm and content as can be. Then, you smell it, a group of omegas entering the party. Each scent unrecognizable; they’re strangers. None of them know who you are or who Toshi is, none of them know he’s yours. Body tensing, getting close to snapping, at the scents moving closer. Toshi smelling your distress releases his calming scent. He rubs swift circles on your lower back with his thumb, lightly nudging your face from his neck. Looking up from the crook of his neck, you’re met with a concerned look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong honey?” he asks softly, though you can still feel the vibrations of his voice rolling through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming over Toshi, the omegas” you whisper, voice raising pitch in anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>He nods softly at you, grazing his hand up your spine to the base of your skull, pulling you back into the crook of his neck to find comfort in his scent once more. He wouldn’t want to cause a scene in Tendou’s home. He’ll deal with the issue if it becomes prominent; no need to end something before it's even started.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd let him knot me without a mate mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the sexiest alpha I’ve ever seen in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew is that another omega in his lap, I bet she can't even please her alpha properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“He probably doesn’t even knot her, doesn't want a runt to carry his pups.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone of us would be a way better fit for an alpha like him.” Just as you thought, they’re whispering about your alpha. </p><p> </p><p>What they’re saying brings a growl past your lips. Your body burning up, you're nearly vibrating. Your scent turns dark, to burnt honey, sizzling with anger. Another growl leaves you, this time resonating low in your chest, your claws are even piercing through your skin above your nails. Warm pressure encases the top of your thigh, Toshi’s hand squeezes firm; it's a warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” His voice is gravely and commanding, his dominant nature makes you stop immediately. Releasing his firm grip on your thigh, he rubs his thumb along the expanse of skin. Moving his head, breath fanning your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl. You wouldn’t wanna make alpha mad now would you, little omega?” His words growled in your ear sends a chill down your spine, and heat blooms in your core. Whimpering and rubbing your thighs together to get some kind of friction. </p><p> </p><p>Just as you see that dark look in Toshi’s eyes again, an omega walks over. She places her hands on the armrest propping up her upper half and pushing her tits together. She's trying to get Toshi to look at her chest, you scoff, as if he’d ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Toshi’s tone flat and eyes never once looked her body over, like she so desperately wanted him to.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, I think you can; maybe I can help you actually, give you a taste of a real omega,” she says seductively raising her hand from the couch to rest on his bicep, squeezing slightly to try and cop a feel. </p><p> </p><p>She hums at the feeling of thick muscle under her hand. Raising her gaze from his toned arm to his stoic expression, nothing, his expression hasn’t changed in the slightest. Looking at him through her lashes, batting them flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Is all Toshi curtly says, making his answer straight-forward and leaving no room for misinterpretation.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d say ye- no? Did you just say no?” She asks face falling at the response, hand landing back on the arm of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at him with pleading eyes, scent turning sour from distress, she whimpers for him. Instantly she regrets her decision, not when the omega in his lap growled possessively but instead when the alpha finally made eye contact with her. The disgust and disapproval burning through him, blazing in his eyes, bore straight into her. The now fearful omega scrambling to get back to her group of friends for comfort. The group now glaring at the omega, sat comfortably in the alpha’s lap, now curling into her alpha’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning from the scent your alpha is letting off, still tense from the omega earlier, he’s been drenching you in his scent. Though this scent is stronger, almost thick, protective, to ward off others. It draws you in, making you want to be absorbed in your alpha and his scent. You wanna connect with your alpha, no, you <em> need </em> to connect with your alpha; right now. Gripping Toshi’s shirt, raising your mouth to the lobe of his ear; hot breath fans over his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, let’s go home, I need you inside of me.” You breathe into his ear, lips brushing along the lobe and shell of his ear. </p><p> </p><p>A low growl radiates through his chest, hands gripping your hips harshly and picking you up, moving you to straddle his lap. The skirt of your dress gathers slightly in the front at the new position, still covering your ass perfectly from anyone's sight. Hand coming up to rest along the base of your skull, through the scarlet hood’s fabric, pushing your head into Toshi’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega, I thought, no, I <em> know </em> I made it clear yesterday that we wouldn’t be leaving until the event is over. You <em> know </em> that I promised Tendou, you were even the one to suggest it. So you’re gonna sit here on my lap, and cool down because we’ve still got three hours to go… <em> little omega. </em>” Darkly growling the last two words into your ear, his hands move back to rest on your hips. </p><p> </p><p>Whining at his words, rutting your hips into his, you can feel his hardening cock through his clothes and your panties. He gives you a sharp look, holding your hips in place, forcing you not to roll your hips against him. The look in his eyes and the grip on your hips doesn’t cool you off, instead, you feel the familiar sticky wet feeling of your slick dripping from your hole. The sudden change in Toshi’s expression tells you he can feel it too, you’re soaking his pants with your slick. At the realization his grip softens slightly, instinctively your hips rut down into his, a hiss leaves his lips at the friction.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful <em>honey, </em> no matter what I’m not gonna break a promise. You know though, don’t you? Pretty little baby, want me to take you in front of everyone? Wanna show the whole party how well I fill your cute little cunny, is that it, my needy little baby <em> ?” </em>  The vibration of his voice mixed with those words makes you clench around nothing, desperate to find relief wrapped around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Please alpha, <em> please </em> I’m begging you. I need you in me now alpha, <em> fuck</em>, please.” Tone breathy and exasperated, you helplessly whimper against the crook of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Left hand leaving your hip, slips under the skirt of your dress, comes into contact with your panty covered pussy. You whine, hips jerking forward at the sensation; his fingers find your clit with ease, the hard bud a stark contrast to your soft folds. The tip of his calloused finger rubs, tight, light pressured circles on your clothed bud; humming from the whimper that leaves your lips as you finally get some much-needed stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that honey, my finger just barely grazing your clit? Yeah, you do, you’re trembling already.” He runs his finger along your still clothed slit, circling your entrance, lightly teasing you. </p><p> </p><p>You whimper at the loss on your clit, then shudder, the tip of his finger probing your entrance through your ruined panties. You’ve completely forgotten where you are, too wrapped up in your own pleasure to even process the sounds and people around you. Your scent is getting stronger, sweeter, you’re so needy for your alpha. Your scent is noticeable but not too much so with Toshi’s currently overpowering yours.</p><p> </p><p>Hooking his fingers in your panties, moving them out of his way. Immediately, he connects his finger with your slick hole, dragging the wet digit up to your clit, rubbing light circles on the exposed bud just beneath the hood. Before you can let out any more noises he attaches his lips with yours swallowing up your mewls of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna be good for me baby girl, gonna cum from me playing with the sensitive spot on your cute little clit?” He rasps in your ear, your head nodding frantically at his questions. </p><p> </p><p>You wanna be a good omega for your alpha, you want so badly to hear his praise for you. He continues his ministrations at a steady pace, watching the way your body responds to him. Taking in the way your body twitches when he brushes his finger too hard, or along an overly sensitive part of your clit making adjustments as he goes. One of the best things about your alpha is how observant he is, always knowing the changes in your body language. </p><p> </p><p>Right now he doesn’t want to overwhelm you, not yet at least, so he’s careful not to do anything that makes your body jerk in overstimulation. The way he feels you rocking slightly against his finger, and the way your body locked up on occasion, makes him acutely aware of your incoming climax. So he keeps going at the same pace, he knows you just need that consistency to get over the edge, how any change could make that build up you feel disappear. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly your body locks up, almost vibrating in place, and he knows you’re right there. Then your back arches and you shake with the release of your orgasm washing over you. He keeps going, helping you ride out your orgasm until you’re twitching from oversensitivity. Your body falls limp against his chest as you’re panting, trying to catch your breath.</p><p> </p><p>He lets you rest for a moment, long enough to not overstimulate you, starting soon enough that you’re still slightly sensitive from your first orgasm of the night. He plunges two fingers into your tight heat, you mewl, head falling forward at the sensation of being filled. He’s slowly pumping his digits in and out of your sopping pussy, letting you adjust to the stretch of his thick fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing your labored breathing, and feeling it along his neck, he starts to adjust his fingers to rub against your upper wall. The way you whimper into him and clutching onto him for dear life spurs him on even more. When he feels the spongy spot inside of your tight cunt, he focuses the pressure of his fingers on it, making you inhale sharply as you whimper at the feeling. Scissoring his fingers inside of you to help you accommodate his girth, he can faintly hear the lewd noises over the music. </p><p> </p><p>Your pussy flutters around his fingers as he preps you, adding another finger to further the stretch. Bringing his fingertips to rub against your g-spot, moving his fingers in a come hither motion, he feels you squeezing down on his fingers near release. The second time that night you feel heat and tension coil up in your lower tummy, you’re teetering on the edge of release. A few more strokes of his fingers have you hurdling over that edge, walls fluttering helplessly around his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of your walls clamping down on his fingers pulls a low groan from his throat, he can barely hold back anymore. Eyes shooting up to meet your alpha’s, as the sound of his zipper rings out from between your bodies making you whimper for him. You’re so desperate for your alpha’s cock you don’t care where you are anymore. He pulls himself free from his pants and boxers, your hand immediately shoots down to feel him, you need him in you right now. </p><p> </p><p>He hisses at the feeling of your small hand wrapping around the base of his cock, your fingers can just barely touch around his girth. His cock twitches, precum leaking from the tip, you bring your thumb up to rub the precum and spread it along the head. You bring your thumb to your lips sucking on the digit to taste your alpha, he groans at the sight aligning himself up with your dripping hole. Slowly he pushes the tip in your warm, wet walls, just the head gives you the stretch you crave. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck honey, you’re still so fucking tight. You ready for more baby girl?” He asks breathy in your ear, his grip on your hips surely bruising. You answer in whimpers and whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words baby, I wanna hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please alpha, please, please <em> please</em>, I need your cock so bad, need to get knotted, <em> please </em>alpha.” Frantically begging for his cock to sink inside you makes him smirk, finally granting you your alphas cock, he slowly pushes you down along his cock. </p><p> </p><p>You’re breathless, the stretch only pleasurable now, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. He lets out a low groan, almost growl, from the feeling of him bottoming out in your pretty little cunny.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna ride my cock, and if <em>anyone </em>notices what you’re doing I’m gonna fuck you right here on this couch, so everyone can see how <em> fucking </em> lucky I am and how good my omega is at taking my cock. Understand <em> honey?” </em>  He growls in your ear, he can feel your pussy clench around him at his words. </p><p> </p><p>You nod, slowly starting to grind your hips against him. You start off slow trying to adjust, but also to avoid drawing any attention. Your alpha, on the other hand, is starting to lose his composure, letting his head fall back against the top of the couch cushion. Lips parted slightly, letting out little huffs whenever he feels his tip rubbing against your cervix. The only ones to notice at this point are the omegas from earlier, Toshi’s eyes are shut tight not seeing the omegas gawking at you and your alpha. Anyone else would stop out of embarrassment, not you though, it spurs you on. You wanna show them all how well you please your alpha, so you start lightly bouncing on his cock. He lets out a low groan at the change, you can feel him twitching inside of you occasionally. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing those omegas rubbing their thighs together brings a sense of pride to you, they’ll never be able to feel your alphas fat cock inside them. Never be able to get knotted by him, but you get him all for yourself. You wanna really rub it in their face, want them to see your alphas face when you please him like no one else can. So you start bouncing harder on his cock, raising your hips higher so you slam down. You then slowly raise your hips from him so just his tip is still inside you, then you drop yourself all the way down on his cock. He lets out a loud moan, his head shooting up to look at you. His eyes are lidded and dark, his hands grip your hips and he starts fucking you on his cock. He doesn’t care who sees, he just needs to fuck you senseless, needs to knot his little omega. Now that Toshi’s taken control you can’t control your noises anymore, you’re a moaning mess. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone has long abandoned the party and began to watch the show infront of them. You, skirt raised being split open on your alphas massive cock. Your alpha wasn’t lying, as soon as he realised people were aware, he pulled up the skirt of your dress to show off how you cream all over his cock. But it's not good enough, no Toshi wants to show everyone how well he breeds his little omega. He pulls your dress and hood off of you and turns you around, your back against his chest. He hooks his arms under your legs while standing up, you’re still speared on his cock and he brings his hands up to land on the base of your skull, successfully putting you in a full nelson. You’re drooling all over yourself, the pleasure of your alpha fucking into you with such vigor is intoxicating. You can feel your drool hitting your pussy, you can hear the lewd noises of your sloppy cunny being fucked. Not only that, but you can also hear the sounds of others noises around you. </p><p> </p><p>Opening your eyes as much as you can in your fucked out state, you see it, Tendou. His cock is twitching in his hand, precum leaking from the tip. He’s not the only one though, no, you can see every guy’s cock out. You can see all the girls with their hands in their panties, everyone is watching you get fucked and bred by your alpha. You love it, you love the eyes on you, all of them absorbed in the way your pussy is sucking in your alphas cock. </p><p> </p><p>It’s so good, and the way Toshi is fucking into you right now is hitting all the right parts inside. You can feel your orgasm approaching, Toshi can feel it too. He’s close too, but he wants you to cum on his knot, needs you to scream out from how good he feels breeding you. So he starts pushing into you further, your tongue is hanging out of your mouth now, feeling his knot stretch you even further. Then you feel it, his entire knot inside your tight cunt, it feels too good. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of your alpha’s knot stretching you to no bounds sends you over the edge. Your body locks up as Toshi chases his release alongside yours. You start shaking in his firm hold on you, your vision blanks completely, your entire body is spasming uncontrollably. You can hear it, the sounds of your orgasm spraying along the floor, you’re squirting all over your alphas knot. Feeling you convulsing around his cock and knot like that sends Toshi over the edge shooting hot white ropes of cum into you, successfully filling you up with his cum. </p><p> </p><p>Coming down from your high, you feel Toshi moving, he’s sitting down on the couch. He’s released your legs, grabbing your hood from beside him he covers you. He wraps his arms around you while he waits for his knot to get small enough to remove himself from you. </p><p> </p><p>While you rest there in your alphas comforting embrace you can faintly hear Tendou directing people out and thanking them for coming. He comes back into the room and tells the two of you to take as much time as you need. If need be he has a spare room that you can use for the night. He’s always been so understanding of you and Toshi, you’re grateful for his friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“How  are you feeling honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect Toshi, can we stay here tonight? I don’t wanna wait to get home to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course baby girl. Anything for my everything.” He says softly as you start to fall asleep against him. He softly smiles down at you asleep in his lap, he’ll clean you up in a bit; right now he just wants to hold you a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fixed up the spacing! If you have any more tips or critiques, I'd greatly appreciate them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>